The Voice Of Narnia
by Scarlett Raye
Summary: She was the Voice of Narnia; He was their king. A love story between your favorite Prince and a beautiful savior of Narnia. Together they will experience the events from the second and third movie, every battle and victory testing their love. (I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or its characters...just the OC)-M for later chapters
1. Prologue

She was the Voice of Narnia; He was their king. The Pevensie's were once foreign royalty to him. To her they were friends that helped her through loss. They met on one crossroad in their lives and forever shared a bond. Then she fell back into a life without him, loosing a part of her heart once again. A picture came to life and suddenly she was back in his arms. The flame is still there and burning hotter than ever and her song still echoes in Narnia's soul, but can a few swords finally tear them apart when time and war couldn't?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

A horn honked obnoxiously in the bustling streets of England.

"Mind yourself love," a voice echoed.

"I'm sorry," The young girl apologized.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted as she hurried across the street paying little attention to the oncoming traffic.

A little boy yelled a squeaky "wait for me" and the world went on, the little blimp in the order of things forgotten.

"I heard about that bombing from Jessica yesterday, she said her cousin was a member of the evacuation team," Samantha pointed to the article that Susan was looking at.

"It's just horrible. It makes me so mad it is most unbearable to talk about," Susan nodded her head agreeing with her dear friend.

"I agree with you Susan, hands down," Samantha said.

Samantha had come to the Pevensies from a populous city in America with her family. Her father had been promoted to the Vice President of a large company that manufactured steel and iron, valuable in a time of war. For a month the family ate, slept, and breathed work, trying to fit in with the British population. Samantha had met Susan through _Saint Finbar's_, the boarding school they both attended.

Through Susan she was introduced to Peter, Susan's older and very proud brother, Edmund, her younger and very rebellious brother, and Lucy, her youngest and sweetest sibling. They had all grown close over the months and two weeks would mark their one- year anniversary for becoming friends.

Since the Pevensie's return, Edmund had opened up and was happier whenever he talked to Samantha during their many games of chess. Lucy loved when Samantha brushed her hair and had come to depend on her like a sister. The Pevensie's love for their new friend was contagious and Peter's crush on her though never encouraged had begun when he first met the petite blonde. Though she he enjoyed Peter's company she thought of him fondly only as an older brother. Susan and Samantha were the best of friend's always giving advice to each other and laughing about the antics of the boys they attended school with.

Then the draft was put in place and Samantha's family unit as well as the Pevensie's good fortune took a turn for the worse. Families were relocated and both fathers left for war. The Pevensie children still received letters from their father writing of how much he missed them, but the letters from Samantha's father had stopped a long time ago.

Her father "_Wounded in combat_", "_Killed in action_", it didn't matter how the newspaper's said, was gone. Her mother, already in a fragile state couldn't handle the loss of her childhood sweetheart and best friend and though Samantha prayed for her everyday it was no use.

Now they were both gone. Killed at the hands of war, evil, and hopelessness. That's when the Pevensie's told her about their adventure to Narnia.

They found her sobbing in the small closet below the steps and had comforted her, telling her a story about centaurs, mermaids, kings, queens, and the great lion; Aslan. At first she was skeptical but the stories made her forget her pain and she grew susceptible to the idea of a land in another world. She believed in Narnia as much, if not more, than the Pevensie's, contrary to her never being there. She wanted to go to Narnia, and be free. Free from the war, the death, the anger, and the inescapable darkness.

* * *

It's short, I know, but I wanted to get Samantha's story out there and try to give background on why she was alone with the Pevensie children. It might be a little rushed but I didn't want to go into too much detail about her past because her future is what makes the story.

Please comment, i can use all of the constructive critisism I can get. You never stop learning!


	3. Chapter 2

_** Chapter 2**_

* * *

"You go to _Saint Finbar's_," A boy around Susan and Samantha's age approached the two girls and stirring Samantha from her thoughts. He was talking to Susan, ignoring Samantha as usual.

"That's right," Susan looked up at him from the corners of her eyes, not interested in what the boy with glasses wanted to ask her.

He continued when she didn't. "I go to Hendon house. Across the road," He paused.

Susan glanced at Samantha who turned to hide a smirk.

"I've seen you…" Susan turned and smiled at him but it quickly faded when he finished his thought. "…Sitting by yourself,"

"Yes well, I prefer to be left alone," Susan nodded her head and placed the newspaper back on the street vender cart. She turned toward Samantha who was looking across the street at the large clock.

"Me too," The boy said. "What's your name?"

She hesitated. "Phyllis,"

"Susan! Samantha! You'd better come quickly!" Lucy was frantic rushing toward the girls. Susan turned back toward the boy, her ears slowly turning red. He looked at her obviously hurt.

"Susan come on," Samantha sensed her friends embarrassment and hooked her arm grabbing their suitcases.

Susan and Samantha followed Lucy across the street and into the subway station. There was a crowd of people chanting the word _fight_ over and over again. The three girls pushed their way through the bodies of students and looked down into a circle. Although two boys restrained Peter on either side of him, they couldn't keep his eyes from finding Susan's disappointed shake and Samantha's bewildered stare. Three boys where attacking Peter. He flipped one and punched one in the nose before the last one got him in a headlock. A tall boy pushed past Samantha.

"Edmund!" She shouted after him as he broke into the circle and tackled one of the boys.

"Go on, kick him in the face," Someone shouted.

As the fight carried over to the tracks and whistle pierced the shouts.

"Alright, break it up!" A man with a mustache and a helmet blew on his whistle again. "That's enough,"

"Act your age," The soldier snarled as he pulled Peter off a boy.

Then the world went on once again and the irrelevant fight was forgotten with only a bruised jaw and aching rib for proof it ever existed.

Susan, Lucy, Peter, Samantha, and Edmund, sat on a bench awaiting the subway. Lucy rubbed Peter's arm as he slouched.

"You're welcome," Edmund's highly uncalled for sarcasm failed to make matters better.

"I had it sorted," and Peter's pride was over the top. Peter stood up from the bench feeling cramped.

"What was it this time?" Samantha asked crossing her arms.

"He bumped me," Peter replied.

"So you hit him?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"No. After he bumped me they tried to make me apologize. That's why I hit him," Peter turned toward them.

"Is it that difficult to just walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter's real demons were showing through.

"Um, We are kids," Edmund said.

"Well I wasn't always," Peter's voice broke.

They looked at each other and Samantha wish she could understand where he was coming from.

"It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?" Peter asked sitting down beside Samantha. She looped her arm through his and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here, it's no use pretending any different," Susan crossed her arms.

Samantha looked to the left and saw the boy from the newspaper stand heading their way.

"Susan, six o'clock," She widened her eyes at the incoming catastrophe.

"Oh no," She turned seeing what Samantha was speaking gibberish about.

"Pretend you're talking to me," She said panicked.

"We are talking to you," Edmund said smirking when Samantha stifled a giggle.

Susan scoffed.

"Ow!" Lucy jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Quiet Lu," Susan murmured.

"Something pinched me," Lucy pointed to where she was just sitting.

"Stop pulling!" Peter shouted at Edmund.

"I'm not touching you!" He shouted back.

"Look would all of you just-"

"What is that!"? Samantha jumped up with Susan looking at the bench.

"It feels like magic," Lucy said smiling at them.

"Quick, everybody hold hands!" Susan commanded as the subway train rushed by faster and faster.

"I'm not holding your hand," Edmund whined at Peter.

"Just…" Peter grabbed his wrist and turned toward Samantha as she grabbed his hand, her eyes wide again with fear.

The ceiling above them began to rip away and a "Way Out" sign shook with the rush of air from the train. Papers flew up in a makeshift vortex yet everyone around the five friends seemed oblivious. As if they were not affected. The windows of the train rushed by faster and the tunnel caved in as if some unknown force was swallowing it up.

Samantha's fear faded and her hop grew with the Pevensie's as a sunny landscape flashed by them through the train windows. Then the train was gone, into the light.

As their eyes adjusted they looked out of the…cave they were in. Their arms dropped to their sides and they ventured out into the sunlight. Blue waves tumbled in and licked the white sand. Towering rocks stood out in the sand bar like monuments, covered with green. Lucy turned toward Susan and Samantha and smiled. Susan and Lucy took off running and laughing toward the beckoning water. Edmund chortled and turned toward Peter and Samantha. Peter grasped Samantha's hand and the three of them chased after Susan and Lucy.

"Last one in's a rotten egg," Susan shouted. Shoes flew and uniform jackets and ties crashed to the sand. Footsteps disappeared into the water and the five friends laughed.

Samantha's head turned and she looked out into the sea. This felt familiar, something about this place felt familiar, like a dream.

Lucy fell into the water as Susan splashed Edmund in the face. Peter grabbed Samantha around the waist and they fell back into the warm water.

"Ed!

"Ed?"

"What is it?" Peter asked seeing his brother looking up.

"Where do you suppose we are?" The younger boy asked.

"Well where do you think?" Peter laughed.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund said.

They all looked up at the cliff and saw exactly what Edmund had said, ruins.

* * *

So there's chapter 2, hope you guys liked it. I'm going to try to make the chapters a little longer as I get into the story and I do like the idea of a OC/Peter/Caspian love triangle. If you guys have anymore suggestions or feedback about something you like or dislike that would be awesome. Please comment and I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

The ruins stood stoically reminding them of a past life. Covered in ivy some rose high in the air and some, only stumps. Lucy bit into an apple as she looked around trying to remember something, just as the others were.

"So this is Narnia?" Samantha whispered to herself.

Samantha came up behind Lucy who was gazing out across the water.

"Wonder who lived here?" She said.

Samantha turned around and saw Susan holding something in her hand. "I think we did," Susan said to Lucy. Lucy furrowed her brow and walked toward Susan as

Edmund and Peter came around the corner. Samantha followed and stood beside Peter.

"Hey that's mine," Edmund said reaching fro the object. "Form my chess set," He said holding the piece in his hand.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

Lucy turned and gasped. "Can't be,"

The Pevensie's followed her and Samantha stood back at the bottom of a small set of steps.

"Don't you see?" Lucy said excited. She moved Peter in front of a rock.

"Imagine walls," Then she moved Susan. "And columns there," she pointed.

"And a glass roof," They stood in their bare feet remembering the day so vividly in their minds.

"_Cair Paravel_," Peter said finally.

The wind whistled over the cliffs and through the ravines of Narnia but the inhabitants of the magical world where unaware of the visitors that had arrived.

Edmund knelt beside a rock. "Catapults," He whispered.

"What?" Peter said confused.

"_Cair Paravel_ didn't just become like this it was attacked," He said standing up.

They looked toward a decaying monument and walked closer examining it. Peter walked up to a wall and beckoned Edmund over. Slowly they pushed the wall to reveal a wooden door. Peter broke through it and it creaked open before falling off its hinges. Peter looked down into the darkness. He ripped a piece of his shirt and attempted to tie it around a stick.

"I don't suppose you have any matches?" He asked Edmund.

"No, But I do have this," He replied pulling out a silver flashlight. Samantha tried to hide her smile but Lucy's small giggle forced it out of her. Peter shook his head in amusement as Edmund handed him the torch.

The five of them ventured down into the tunnel. Samantha gasped when she looked down into the contents. She followed them through an iron gate and smiled in amazement at what lay before her.

"I can't believe it, it's all still here," Peter was incredulous. There were four golden trunks laid out on either side of the room with a statue standing behind it.

Lucy held up a dress to her small body. "I was so tall," She reminisced.

"Well, you were older than," Susan smiled.

Samantha watched smiling as her friends rediscovered their past.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later…when you're younger," Edmund said with a helmet on his head that was a few sizes to big.

Peter blew the dust from a golden shield and looked down at the face of the great lion. He looked up and approached his statue.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan.

"My horn, I must've left in on my saddle the day we went back,"

Peter opened the lid of his trunk and smiled touching the hilt of his sword. He picked it up and sheathed it relishing in the sound and the mirror reflection of the blade.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter will meet its death," Peter read the inscription on his sword.

"When he shakes his mane," Lucy began.

"We shall have spring again," Samantha finished touching a cold wall oblivious to the stunned looks of her four friends.

"How-"

"Peter! Look," Susan said pointing to another door.

He turned and walked cautiously over to it the four people behind him watching anxiously. The knob turned and it swung open to reveal a golden gate. It was clean and shiny, gleaming like it was brand new. There was an inscription on the handle.

_When he is gone, the land shall be silent and when he roars Narnia will be alive once again_

Underneath was another small inscription that Peter read aloud

_ "When The Voice of Narnia returns and her song echoes through the darkness, the forest will bend to hear her tune. She will bring to life a world once lost, as the moon sets with the sun's morning hue. With the death of winter and the birth of spring illuminated by Aslan's roar, she will keep Narnia safe when the King and Queen can return no more."_

The Pevensie's were confused. "Peter…will you open it, please," Samantha asked quietly.

Peter turned toward her pleading eyes and twisted the handle stepping back as the gate opened.

The round room illuminated as if by magic. It was head to toe white marble. Peter stepped into the room with Susan following, then Lucy, Edmund, and Samantha bringing up the rear. Tapestries hung on the walls telling of theKing's and Queens of old. Samantha fingered the soft thread and looked up trying to find the light source. Peter walked toward the only wall not covered. A golden statue stood frozen in time. He looked closely at it and it began to take shape in his mind. Those eyes, those lips, that hair. The statue's hair was long and it's eyes though solid still held power.

"Su," He called his sister over. "Who does this look like?" He asked.

Susan looked at it for a total of five seconds before she gasped. Slowly their heads both turned toward Samantha who was looking up. They looked back at the statue and back at their old friend.

"Samantha, you've never been to Narnia right?" Peter asked.

"No," She said doubtfully smiling and looking at him. She saw the statue and came over to them. Leaning over the gold chest in front of it she examined it. Then it hit her. She stumbled back.

"H-how-I," She pointed.

"It's you," Peter whispered.

"Well, open it," Lucy smiled.

Samantha went over to the trunk and lifted the lid. She gasped. There were so many things, and all hers. A dark green dress called her name and she swept it against her body. A bow and arrow was tucked into a corner and she pulled it out. The pouch that held twelve arrows was soft dark leather stitched with gold. The arrows themselves where tipped with white feathers. There was a dark brown cloak soft as water waiting for her touch.

Lucy inhaled sharply and broke the trance of the four individuals. She held a read scarf in her hands. A moment of silence followed as memories flooded back.

Lucy's voice was weak and quiet, "Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the beavers, they're all gone," She said a mourning tone to her voice.

Susan's eyes were downcast.

Peter, sword still in hand, spoke steadily. "I think it's time we found out what's going on," He looked at Edmund and then over at Samantha. Lucy nodded her eyes glassy.

Thought this appeared to be her first time in Narnia, the sadness and melancholy was overwhelming, as if she shared their memories and the loss of them.

She smoothed Lucy's hair on her head, "Come, we must gather our things, Lu," the younger girl nodded and they each departed to their own chest.

* * *

Chapter 3 finished but not sure if I want to write in all the sequences (in chapter 4) with only Prince Caspian yet, comment and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

The waves that lapped against the rocky shore of the bay were grey and barely blue. The sun hid behind the clouds as it usually did afraid of the new sovereigns of Narnia.

Two armor covered soldiers rowed in a small boat, carrying unpredictable cargo yet silent except for the water hitting the oars. Then one spoke up.

"He won't stop staring," The man rowing glanced down at the person at his feet.

"So don't look," The other soldier readjusted the crossbow on his knee.

Their paranoia and uneasy feelings of danger did not leave their eyes. The soldier glanced again at the small man at his feet, who stared back at him with resentment and another unexplainable expression. His hands and feet bound and himself gagged the man stared back quietly, only further aggravating the soldier.

"Here's far enough," The man burst angrily.

The small man's eyes suddenly grew frantic as both men stood up and grabbed him, ready to throw him overboard.

An arrow embedded itself in the side of the boat and all three men looked up to see a woman load another arrow onto her bowstring. She aimed for them as her fellow defenders came up behind her, sheathing swords, daggers, and aiming one more arrow.

"Drop him," She commanded.

"Crows and crockery" The small man mumbled under his gag before being tossed into the water.

Susan shot an arrow into one of the soldiers and Samantha got off a clean shot to the heart on the other. Peter dove after the man and pulled him ashore while Edmund dragged the boat up on the sand.

Lucy dropped to her knees and cut the man's bindings with her dagger as the five individuals stood around the man. He rolled onto his side and choked up water, trying not to ingest sand in the process. They all looked at each other and waited for the stranger to speak. And speak he did.

"Drop him!" He furiously threw down the shredded rope. "That's the best you can come up with?" He glared at Susan.

"A simple thank you would suffice," She replied.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," He motioned toward the water, the scorn still in his voice.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter said.

"Peter," Samantha chided touching his shoulder.

The man sighed and stood down.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Samantha tilted her head in inquiry.

He looked up at the petite blonde. "They're Telmarines," He flicked his arm trying to get rid of excess water. "That's what they do."

"Telmarines?" Edmund questioned, "In Narnia?"

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf of a man derided.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy smiled down at the man.

Susan looked over at Samantha and gave her a half-smile. Peter looked down at her as she handed him back his sword.

Suddenly it dawned on the man as he watched them. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he paused still not believing. "You're it?"

"You're the Kings and Queens of old, and you, you're _her_?" He looked at Samantha. Her eyes held confusion at this man's recognition.

"High King Peter, the magnificent," Peter extended a hand. The short man eyed it with an entertained air.

"You probably could have left off the last bit," Samantha said.

The man laughed. "Probably,"

"You might be surprised," Peter drew his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that boy,"

"Not me, him," Peter looked over at Edmund.

Peter gave his sword to the man as Edmund drew his.

The man feigned weakness and let the sword tip drop to the sand. Edmund glanced over at Peter.

The man swung out and clashed swords with the dark-haired boy. He swung again and Edmund ducked only to be knocked in the nose by his elbow.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh, you all right," The man, mocked. He swung again and Edmund dodged it whacking him in the rear with his sword. Lucy laughed.

The man looked back at Edmund and grunted, swinging again. Edmund ducked, jumped and dodged his swings. They clashed, blocked, clashed again, until Edmund had the smaller man beat. The tip of his sword pointed at the man's jugular, and the man's eyes wide in disbelief. He fell back onto the sand.

"Beards and bedsteads," he exclaimed. "Maybe that horn worked after all,"

"What horn?" Susan said.

* * *

_** (Flashback)**_

_ Screams echoed throughout the fortress as a woman gave birth to a baby boy. One lone soldier approached a man who looked out across a kingdom that he would kill to rule._

_ "Lord Miraz? You have a son."_

_A single sigh and a nod to the stars; the Spanish accent spoke, "The heavens have blessed us." The soldier looked toward the ground. "You know your orders," He spoke again._

_ Met with silence he looked sharply over his shoulder. "General Glozelle?"_

_The general looked up. "Yes, my Lord."_

_ Turning on his heal he exited the dimly lit chambers and made his way toward the royal guards. He failed to see the cloaked figure that silently stepped toward the Prince's royal quarters._

_ Inside the sleeping prince lay unaware of the intruder. A hand slapped over his mouth and he awoke gasping, until he saw the figure in the cloak. Glasses and a white bushy beard peered down at him frantic with haste. The young prince pushed his hand away sleepily._

_ "Five more minutes," The Spanish lilt (oh so inviting and HOT) forcing the words together into drowsy mush._

_ "You won't be watching the stars tonight, my Prince," The clocked figure glanced toward the door. "Come, we must hurry," He roused him._

_ Rolling out of bed the man dragged him to the wardrobe._

_"Professor, what is going on?" The dark haired man asked._

_ "Your aunt has given birth," The Prince's eyes widened. "To a son." They paused in front of the wardrobe as the professor opened up a secret door in the back. The Prince looked back at the door one last time before quickly climbing inside. Footsteps outside his chambers alerted him to the danger. Watching through a small crack in the door he saw armed guards surround his bed aiming at the dark curtains. At the signal of General Glozelle arrows were released into the material, tearing at his sheets and puncturing his mattress. His falcon screeched as feathers floated about the disfigured bed._

_ Tearing down flights of winding stairs they reached the stables and saddled a black stallion. The Prince mounted him swiftly securing his sword one last time._

_ "You must make for the woods," His professor instructed._

_"The woods?"_

_ "They won't follow you there." The professor pulled an object wrapped in cloth from his pocket and held it up to the Prince. "It has taken me many years to find this," The Prince grasped it gently and tucked it away at his side. "Do not use it except at your greatest need," The professor warned._

_ "Will I ever see you again?"_

_"I dearly hope so, my Prince," The horse stomped a foot and flicked its tail. "There is so much more I meant to tell you." The Prince looked down at his professor. "Everything you know is about to change."_

_ In the distance a voice yelled. "Close the drawbridge!" and the Prince's horse once again shifted beneath him. _

_ "Now go," The professor slapped the rump of the stallion and they took off._

_ They galloped across the dark courtyard warding off blows._

_ "Halt!"_

_ "Halt there,"_

_They raced across the drawbridge and toward the lower town as fireworks shot off into the sky above them. His horse whinnied and galloped on._

_ "A son! A son! Lady Prunaprismia has this night given Lord Miraz a son!"_

_The Prince looked back one last time at his home before kicking his horse into a sprint. _

_ They fled across the city and across the outlying villages; over mountains and through creeks, bays, and rivers. The soldiers chased the young Prince as he fled for his life. As his stallion dove into a deep river and trudged across the soldiers caught up. His horse was earing the edge when they two charged into the water after him. Their smaller horses could not battle the dark waters and soon fell to the depths._

_ They reached the woods and flew into the darkness hurtling themselves into the unknown. The Prince shot a look over his shoulder and smirked to himself, having outrun the royal guards. _

_ As he looked back a low hanging branch smacked him across the forehead and knocked him from his ride. He landed with a grunt and his boot caught in the stir up. He reached for it as he was being dragged through the brush, his horse not even faltering. He groaned as his foot was released and the horse ran off. _

_Breathing erratic and mind racing he lay on the ground taking in his surroundings. He was in the middle of the woods if not nowhere and had just begun to sit up when a creaking caught his eye. A light appeared and a door opened and two small men came out._

_ "He's seen us," One spoke gruffly._

_The Prince looked toward his sword but the subtle movement drew the sword of the small blonde man from its sheath. He backed away still on the ground but the attacker froze when he saw the object on the ground. A horn. The horn. The Prince saw where his eyes went as the man looked back at his companion. _

_ Horses whinnied in the distance._

_"Take care of him." The small man went to the soldiers._

_ The other man hobbled over to the Prince with his sword raised. Impulsively he grabbed the horn._

_ "No!"_

_The Prince blew the horn and the foreign sound reverberated off the trees and echoed throughout Narnia. Cut off suddenly with a punch to the face the sound ceased but what had been done could not be undone._

_**(End Flashback)**_

His head nodded to the side and his eyes squinted in discomfort. The white bandage across his forehead was a contrasting white to his dark locks. He subconsciously touched his head and winced at the contact, slowly opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings.

Relics of some sort hung from the carved ceiling and he pushed himself up realizing he was in the body of a large tree. His head swam and he touched it again flinching. The house was dimly lit and he heard voices.

"This bread is so stale."

"I'll just give him some soup then, he should be coming around soon," Another voice responded

The Prince crept forward toward the sounds.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I hit him hard enough," One grumbled.

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy."

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy." The Prince peered around the corner and saw a small man sitting at a wooden table. "You said you were gonna get rid of him."

"No, I said I'd take care of him." The Prince held in a gasp when he glimpsed the other voice, an animal, a badger.

"We can't kill him now," The badger paused. "I just bandaged his head, it would be like murdering a guest," He stuttered.

"Oh, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" Nikabrik inquired.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boys fault."

The Prince sprang forward knocking the bowl the badger was carrying out of his hands in the process.

"Ah!"

The Prince lunged for a sword but Nikabrik grabbed it first. A stool fell over as the Prince stumbled back grabbing a fire poker.

"Stop! Stop!" The badger shouted as The Prince and Nikabrik clashed weapons.

"Hold it! No, no!"

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance."

"You know why we can't." The badger retorted.

The Prince spoke up, his Mediterranean accent frantic. "If we are taking a vote, I'm with him," He gestured toward the badger.

"We can't let him go. He's seen us." Nikabrik swung at the prince again.

"That's enough, Nikabrik!" He shouted. "Or do I have to sit on your head again?" The badger turned to the dark-haired prince. "And you, look what you made me do." The Prince looked at the badger in bewilderment. "I spent half the morning on that soup." The badger picked up the now empty bowl and went back to the pot he had on the stove. The prince looked from one to the other. "W-What are you?"

"You know, it's funny that you should ask that," The black animal chuckled to himself. "You think more people would know a badger when they saw one."

The Prince shook his head. "No, no I mean," He looked at the man who eyed him wearily. "You're Narnians, you're supposed to be extinct."

"Huh, well, sorry to disappoint you," The man gave the Prince his back and sat down in his chair again.

"Here you go, still hot." Badger set a bowl down for the Prince.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik looked at his friend.

"I'm not a soldier," The Prince rose. "I am Prince Caspian. The tenth."

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked, confused. Badger's mouth hung open.

Caspian looked down. "Running away."

Badger looked to Nikabrik and then both turned their attention toward the Prince.

"My uncle has always wanted my throne." Caspian place the fire poker back where it belonged. "I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

"Oh…that changes things." Badger mumbled to himself.

"Yeah," Nikabrik agreed. "Means, we don't have to kill you ourselves."

"You're right." Caspian stiffened suddenly and went to his armored jacket and hanging sword.

"Where are you going?" Badger asked.

"My uncle won't stop until I'm dead." He slung the vest over his shoulders.

"But…you can't leave us." Badger called desperately. "You're meant to save us."

Caspian paused and looked at the Badger.

"Don't you know what this is?" Badger reached for the horn on the table and cradled the object in his small paws.

* * *

Back in the Telmarine palace the Professor made his way to his study and personal chambers. With a few scrolls tucked under his arm he fingered the set of keys on his belt absent-mindedly. He paused when he reached his study, seeing the door ajar and hearing rattling coming from inside.

He glanced to his left and saw no one before slowly entering his chambers. He pushed the door open and froze.

"You have quite a library, Doctor." Lord Miraz commented, his back to the Professor.

He gulped. "Is there anything particular you seek, my lord?" He placed his scrolls on his desk.

"I think I've already found what I'm looking for." The professor heard footsteps approaching him. "In one of my soldiers!" Lord Miraz stabbed a red tipped arrow into the pages of a valuable book.

The Professor eyed the arrow and slid his spectacles from his nose. The arrow was familiar. The page into which it had been embedded was a scene from old Narnia with the Kings and Queens of old. The arrow was Queen Susan's. He sent a smile up to Lord Miraz, only to be met with a scowl. Lord Miraz sat down in the chair and propped his boots up on the desk.

"What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?" Miraz glared at the older man.

"It was said to be magic." His eyes glittered.

"Magic?"

"The Narnians believed it could summon their Kings and Queens of old." He smiled to himself. "At least, such was the superstition." Lord Miraz sprang off his chair and walked to the professor.

"And what does Caspian know of this superstition?"

"My lord, you forbade me from mentioning the old tales." The Professor grinned to himself.

Lord Miraz chuckled to himself, sneering down at he old man. "So I did."

Footsteps sounded from the hallway and General Glozelle entered the study, his hand on his sword; two soldiers behind him.

"I will say this. If Caspian does know of the Deep Magic, my Lord would have good reason to be nervous."

The guards grabbed him and hauled him off to the cells beneath the castle.

Lord Sopespian descended a spiral staircase quietly watching them drag away the old professor. He looked to his right and saw General Glozelle.

"First our prince, now his tutor." General Glozelle watched the retreating soldiers.

"If the member of Miraz's own house are not safe…are any of us?"

A distant call sounded. "Lord Sopespian!"

"Those are dangerous words Lord Sopespian." Glozelle told the man.

"But these are dangerous times, general." His calculating eyes were steady. "One should choose his words as carefully as he chooses his friends." Lord Sopespian walked into the study where Miraz was staring at the image of the four rulers.

"How long until the bridge is finished?" Miraz spoke.

"Construction continues on schedule."

"That's not good enough." He looked up. "I need my army across that river now."

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men?" Sopespian leaned forward. "I've only so many at my disposal."

"A fact you'd be wise to remember." Miraz warned. Lord Sopespian backed off.

"Go to Beruna, take as many troops as you need. We must get to Caspian before they do." Miraz commanded General Glozelle.

"_They, _my Lord?" Sopespian probed.

"It's time you learned your history." Miraz glanced down at the picture and arrow before leaving the study.

Sopespian inched forward to look down at the image. Four radiant stallions; carrying four gallant beings.

* * *

There it is, Chapter 4. Hardly interesting to read and very boring to write. I'm looking forward tot he scenes in which my OC and Prince Caspian meet. I'm trying to decide where I should throw in the smut between the two, I was watching the movie earlier today and they don't have a lot of down time. Let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The afternoon sun reflected off of the calm river that ran through a valley of silent trees. The iridescent water captured its turquoise color from the over hanging foliage and blue sky.

A small vessel propelled by oars created ripples in the clear water as its passengers sat somberly in its haul.

Peter rowed and watched the trees waiting for them to ripple to life.

"They're so still." Samantha thought aloud, Lucy nodded in agreement.

"They're trees, what'd you expect." Trumpkin grumbled.

"They used to dance." Lucy looked up at the dwarf, sadness lingering in her eyes.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded." Trumpkin looked up at the trees.

"Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees," Trumpkin looked down at Lucy. "They retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand." Lucy shook her head. "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter spoke. Samantha wrapped her fingers around his upper arm leaning her cheek against his shoulder.

"Makes no difference now does it?" Trumpkin said. Lucy looked down at the water.

"Get us to the Narnians… and it will." Peter said determination in his voice.

They slid past a trickling waterfall and continued on.

When they reached a rocky shore Trumpkin got out of the boat first dragging its line with him and anchoring it to the beach. Lucy hopped out and walked inland as Edmund helped Samantha out and they all pulled the boat the rest of the way onto the shore.

Lucy's feet crunched over the rocks as she looked around her. Then she spotted a black bear devouring its meal for the day, she smiled.

"Hello, there." She walked toward it. Samantha and Susan looked up.

The large bear grunted and stood up on its hind legs.

"It's all right. We're friends." The bear grunted thrice more.

Trumpkin heard the noise and looked to Lucy. "Don't move, Your Majesty." The bear growled again.

Lucy looked back toward Trumpkin as the bear started barreling toward her. Lucy turned back and began running toward safety. Peter pushed Samantha behind him and dove for his sword as well as Edmund and Trumpkin.

"Stay away from her." Susan strung an arrow and aimed for the bear.

"Shoot, Susan. Shoot!" Edmund yelled.

Lucy tripped and screamed, falling to the rocky ground as the bear loped up to her.

The bear roared and stood up on its hind legs to its full height. Its terrifying growl, cut short with an arrow to its hear, as it fell in a heap to the ground. Lucy looked at Susan but her arrow was still strung. Susan turned and saw Samantha lowering her bow, her hands shaking. Peter slung an arm across her small shoulders and her hands began to steady.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan lowered her bow.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin said walking toward the bear.

Peter and Ed ran to Lucy's side and helped her up. Peter's sword pointed at the dead bear.

"Thanks." Lucy said to Trumpkin.

"He was wild." Edmund stated.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Samantha said looking up at Edmund.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin took out a small dagger. "You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." He cut open the bear's chest. Lucy turned her face against Peter's chest.

* * *

Prince Caspian trudged through the forest kicking aside ferns and other green brush. A familiar rustling caught his ear behind him.

"I can hear you." He turned toward the sound.

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter peeked out from behind two trees grumbling when they saw they were found out.

"I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." Trufflehunter said.

Caspian just looked at him before turning and continuing on.

"Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding!" Trufflehunter called.

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs." Nikabrik chuckled to himself stepping toward the Prince.

Caspian stopped and turned back toward the two Narnians. "Minotaurs?" He looked at Trufflehunter. "They're real?"

"And very bad-tempered." Trufflehunter said.

"Yeah, not to mention big." Nikabrik sneered up at the Prince.

"Huge." Trufflehunter added.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian began walking this time following Trufflehunter.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side." He looked back at Caspian. "But there's no telling what the others will do."

Caspian paused. "What about Aslan?"

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter froze mid-stride looking at each other first and then turning to Caspian.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik ventured.

"Stories?" Caspian said simply.

"Wait a minute." Trufflehunter said. "Your father told you stories about Narnia?"

"No, my Professor, he…" Caspian started. "Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking." He walked on ahead.

Trufflehunter sniffed the air suddenly.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked.

"Human." He replied.

"Him?" He gestured to Caspian who had since turned to listen.

"No, Them!"

They all turned to see a line of Telmarine soldiers with loaded crossbows.

"There the are!" One shouted.

"Run!" Caspian took off, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter following behind him.

Caspian heard shouting behind him as he jumped over roots and ducked as an arrow whizzed passed his head, landing with a _thunk_ in a nearby tree.

"Now!" A handful of arrows landed around the three fugitives as the soldiers gained on them.

Caspian heard a grunt behind him and turned to see Trufflehunter had been hit.

"Oh, no." Nikabrik spun to his friend.

"Wait. I'll go." Caspian rushed back to the fallen badger.

"Ah," Badger grunted as Caspian tried to help him. The soldiers got closer.

"Take it. Go!" Trufflehunter held up the horn. "It's more important than I am."

Caspian tucked the horn into his satchel. He looked up as a crossbow was aimed straight for him. Just as the Telmarine was about to fire the arrow something cut him down and he fell with a grunt.

"Whoa, Uh!" Caspian watched as one by one the soldiers fell to the unknown assailant.

He picked up Trufflehunter and started to run again, another arrow landing in a tree close to his head.

"Oh!" Trufflehunter exclaimed, jarred in the retreat again.

A faint squeaking sound was heard among all the grunts and pants as Caspian handed off Trufflehunter to Nikabrik.

"Get him out of here." He instructed.

Caspian faced the invisible attacker drawing his sword and standing strong.

He watched the last Telmarine soldier slicing at the brush.

"Where are you?" Then he too went down.

Caspian adjusted his grip on his sword as the thick ferns on the forest floor rustled and shook, the movement heading straight for him. Out of nowhere something jumped at him knocking him to the ground.

"Ah! Hyah!" A brown mouse landed on his chest pointing a small sword at him. "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine."

Caspian looked up in disbelief. "You are a mouse."

The mouse sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more original." He waved his weapon. "Pick up your sword."

Caspian looked to his left and saw his sword lying there. "Uh…No thanks." He said shaking his head.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian told the mouse.

"I said I would not fight you." He pointed his sword at Caspian's nose. "I didn't say I'd let you live!"

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter shouted. "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter?" He looked to his friend and then back at Caspian. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption."

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik slurred.

"He's the one who blew the horn." Trufflehunter pointed to Caspian.

"What?" Reepicheep lowered his sword.

"Then let him bring it forward." A deep voice broke through all the commotion.

Four large centaurs approached the four individuals. "This is the reason we have gathered."

* * *

The Pevensies and their petite blonde friend as well as the dwarf stepped over tree roots and maneuvered down an obstacle filled path.

"I don't remember this way." Susan told Peter.

"That's the problem with girls." Peter smirked at Susan. "You can't carry a map in your heads."

"That's because our heads have something in them." Samantha smiled at Susan. She heard Edmund laugh behind her.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan said.

"D.L.F.?" Edmund coked his head.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy smiled.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin stopped mid-stride.

Peter stopped on a rock surrounded on all sides by walls of rock. "I'm not lost."

"No." Trumpkin jumped down. "You're just going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian at the shuddering woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush." Peter snapped.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin rolled his eyes.

"That explains it, then, you're mistaken." Peter dug his heal into the ground and continued on.

Samantha sighed and shook her head. "Boys." She muttered, Susan nodded in agreement

After walking for another few miles they reached the river Peter had spoke of…and peered down at it from the top of the gorge.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper-" Samantha started

"Oh, shut up." Peter's shoulders slumped, the shield on his back sagging

"Is there a way down?" Samantha asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling."

"Well, we weren't lost."

"There's a ford near Beruna." Trumpkin said. "How do you feel about swimming?"

"I'd rather that then walking." Susan said as the all began to walk back the way they came.

"Aslan?" Lucy looked out across the gorge.

"It's Aslan!" She pointed. "It's Aslan over there!" They all looked to the other side.

"Don't you see he's right…?" She looked back at the majestic lion had vanished. "…There." She whispered.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy said to him.

"He was there. He wanted us to follow him." She looked at Peter.

"I'm sire there are nay number of lions in this wood." Peter told Lucy, her eyes were pleading. "Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy scoffed. Edmund looked over to the clearing in the other side again.

"Look, I' not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin shook his head.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund smiled at his younger sister.

Peter looked back. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, Lu." They all started back the other way again.

She threw one last glance over her shoulder, her eyes brimming with tears, and there was nothing there. She turned back to se Edmund and Samantha watching her, he shrugged his shoulders and Samantha extended her small hand. Lucy took it and they followed Peter, Susan, and Trumpkin to Beruna.

* * *

Chapter 5 down. Does anybody have a suggestion for how Caspian and Samantha should meet? I wanted to follow the movie a little bit, but I also want it to be sort of spectacular. Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

Angry cries of destruction bounced off the trees in the forest, night had covered Narnia with the absence of the moon to light the darkness. A circle had formed around Prince Caspian and those who surrounded him accused him of crimes he had not committed.

"Kill him!" They pointed.

"Telmarine!"

"Liar!" They shouted.

"Murderer!" They blamed.

Nikabrik stepped forward. "All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us!"

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian responded.

"Didn't steal anything?" Someone shouted, "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!" A female centaur cried.

"Our land, our villages!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You stole Narnia!"

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people." Caspian asked looking at the Narnians surrounding him.

"Accountable…" Nikabrik stalked toward Caspian. "And punishable."

"Ha! That is rich coming from you, dwarf." Reepicheep sheathed his blade. "Or, have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

Nikabrik flicked the mouse's sword. "And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians." Nikabrik accused Caspian once again.

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back." Trufflehunter interrupted. "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?"

Roars and shouting erupted at Trufflehunter's controversial proposal.

"Some of you may have forgotten but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king." Trufflehunter looked up at Caspian and then around to his fellow Narnians.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as out king?" Shouting erupted again before being quickly silenced.

"Because I can help you." Caspian finally spoke.

"It's a trick."

"At least hear him out!"

"Why should I listen to him?"

"Beyond these woods, I am a Prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." Caspian spoke with conviction and murmurs echoed off the trees.

"It is true. The time is ripe." Glenstrom, a centaur, spoke up. "I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger." He looked down at Trufflehunter. "Tarava, the lord of victory and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens." He looked upward for a moment. "An now here, a Son of Adam has come forth, to offer us back our freedom,"

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace?" A squirrel asked from up in a tree. "Do you? I mean, really?"

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs." He looked at every narnian still taking it all in. "Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined." Caspian held up Queen Susan's horn. "Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." He looked up at Glenstorm.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I," He drew his own massive weapon. "Offer you our swords." The creatures around the Prince drew their weapons and held them up in salute.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly," Reepicheep bowed to Caspian.

Trufflehunter came to Caspian. "Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire,"

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons," He looked back at the strong centuaur. "I'm sure they will be here soon."

* * *

The cacophony of hammers and saws disturbed the ambiance of nature as Telmarine workers and soldiers rushed to build a bridge connecting the two shores of the river.

"These one!"

"And these ones!"

A once valiant oak was cut down and reduced to timber, tossed in a pile of other dead trees. "Timber!"

Soldiers marched in perfect synchronization and horses trotted alongside the construction. An advanced catapult, ahead of its time, rose into the horizon.

"Get back!" Another tree fell.

"Watch your back!"

"Look out!"

Behind a pile of timber, Peter watched the intimidating scene before him, Susan, Edmund, Samantha, Lucy, and Trumpkin crouching beside him.

"Steady, steady!"

"Timber!"

Shouts and commands echoed back and forth across the site as more trees fell and the edge of the forest was slowly cleared away.

A horse's whinny drew their attention to the left and they quickly ducked at the site of an approaching party.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Samantha whispered to Peter.

She peered over the timber and watched Lord Miraz kick his horse into the construction, while in the distance she saw a bridge slowly inching its way across the water. She looked at Peter whose eyes had gone wide. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back into the cover of the forest, the other five following.

Now back at the edge of the river Rush they looked at Lucy.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter questioned Lucy.

Susan looked up at Peter when Lucy turned back, hurt.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." She turned and walked away and Samantha followed her. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin muttered to himself. Edmund snorted.

"Where did you see him?" Samantha asked gently.

"It was right over there." She pointed to the edge of the gorge.

Samantha walked to the edge and peered across "Over h-" The ground beneath her gave out and she fell through screaming.

"Samantha!" They rushed to the edge and looked down.

"-Here?" She finished, looking up at them from a ledge a few feet from the top. She smiled and looked down at the river.

The spot in which she had fallen through led to a path that winded down to the bottom of the valley to the river. The Pevensies, Samantha, and Trumpkin, followed the river down stream setting up camp only when the sky began to darken.

Much later, after they had set up camp, Lucy stared up at the star filled sky, her mind revolving around Aslan and Narnia.

"Lucy, Samantha, are you guys awake?"

The two girls "_hmmed"_ in response to Susan's inquiry. A small fire crackled in the middle of the six campers.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Susan rolled to her side as well as Samantha. Lucy laid in the middle her arms crossed behind her head.

"You believe me?" Lucy looked over at her sister.

"Well, we got across the gorge." Susan shrugged and looked back at her blonde friend and little sister.

"I don't know, Peter nor Ed did either." Samantha rested her head back on the grass.

"Maybe you didn't really want to." Lucy spoke.

Trumpkin lay on the other side of the fire pit his breathing even but his eyes and ear open.

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?"

"I hoped so." Lucy whispered.

Susan lay back against the grass. "I finally just got used to the idea of being in England." Samantha sighed at her best friends words. How anyone could get used to living in England the way it was now was beyond her. Narnia was so different from the loud city; it was quiet, peaceful, serene. She belonged here.

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy sounded almost sad.

"While it lasts." Susan mumbled. Lucy's brow furrowed and Samantha could sense her friend's sadness. She reached over and squeezed Lucy's hand.

"Don't worry Lu." She smiled and in the darkness she could see Lucy smile back.

The three friends fell asleep watching the stars.

When the sun began to rise next morning, the fire had since died long ago. The six travelers had yet to stir but Lucy's eye opened suddenly when she heard growls, specifically the growls or grunts of a lion. She pushed herself up and looked at her sleeping friend and siblings. Trumpkin snored off to one side, they were all practically comatose.

Then she heard it again.

She stood up and walked a little ways to the edge of the small clearing pausing and looking back at the five sleeping people before dashing toward the sound.

Lucy emerged amongst the trees. The morning light filtered through the leaves and branches creating a hazy glow throughout the forest.

The wind rustled her skirt and the lifted the silk petals from the ground, casting them into the breeze so they could take on a life of their own. The petals brushed Lucy's cheek as she turned to watch them dance and laugh in the light of dawn. They swam past her seeming to wave and stop and stare. She smiled and basked in the magic of it all. A low growl echoed behind her and she turned as trees bent to her aid. An archway of branches and foliage guided her to the soft voice that called, "Lucy".

She hurried toward it, up and around a moss covered boulder.

"Lucy," The voice floated on the wind as she came upon a clearing.

"Aslan!" She laughed rushing toward the great lion and throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his thick mane.

"I've missed you so much." She smoothed her fingers over his nose and then stepped back.

"You've grown," She noticed.

"Every year you grow, so shall I." He smiled down at her.

"Where have you been?" She asked Aslan. "Why haven't you come to help us?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." His eyes softened.

At the sound of a twig snapping they both turned.

Lucy's eye flew open as she was once again curled in the grass, having never moved. She pushed her torso up again and looked around. I was just a dream.

"Susan," She whispered to her sister.

"Huh?" he brunette mumbled.

"Sam, Wake up" She poked her friend's shoulder.

"Certainly Lu, whatever you like." Came an inaudible reply from the blonde as she rolled back over.

Another twig snapped and rustling could be heard. Lucy made up her mind and followed the sound. Gone was the glow of the forest and gone was the life from the trees. She touched one gently.

"Wake up." Her voice broke.

She continued up and passed another moss-covered boulder. A smile flew to her features when she heard faint growling.

"Aslan?"

Before she could call out again a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled to the ground. Large orbs met calm grey ones as Peter took his hand from Lucy's mouth and pressed a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

Together they peered out from behind a bush to see, not Aslan, but a Minotaur, former soldier for the white witch, roaming the forest. When it paused to re-grip its axe they ducked, Peter signaling Lucy to be quiet once again. He crept out from behind the bush, drawing his sword silently and starting toward the Minotaur.

Out of nowhere Peter's sword is knocked upwards, clashing with the sword of Prince Caspian, unbeknownst to him at that moment. They clashed swords again, blocking each other's moves. Caspian Swung and Peter ducked knocking him across the jaw but only momentarily jarring the Prince. Caspian swung again, loud clanging ringing throughout the trees. Peter caught Caspian's sword circling the hilt and casting it to the side.

"Ah!" Peter swung and embedded his sword in the tree above Caspian's head. As he tried to pry it form the bark Caspian kicked him to the ground going after the sword himself. Peter reached for a rock and grabbed it in his hand going after the strange man with the intention of knocking him over the head.

"No, Stop!" A frightened cry halted their actions. Lucy's eye pleaded as Peter took in his surroundings. Narnians emerged from every corner, centaurs, minotaurs, dwarves, fauns, and a variety of animals, prepared to defend the dark haired man.

Peter turned back to his attacker as if seeing him for the first time.

"Prince Caspian?" He asked the man.

"Yes?" Caspian bit out, his lip bruised and split. "And who are you?"

"Peter!" Samantha's voice, though panicked, was soothing to the ears of the Narnians.

Susan, Edmund, Samantha, and Trumpkin, came up to stand beside Lucy, taking in the sight before them.

The puzzle pieces slowly fell into place for Caspian and when he looked down at the beautiful sword in his hand he knew.

"High King Peter." He looked up at the blonde boy before him.

"I believe you called." Peter replied.

"Well, yes, but…" Caspian looked at him again. "I thought you'd be older."

"If you like, we could come back in a few years…" Peter made a movement to walk away.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just…" Caspian looked at the other five people. "You're not exactly what I expected." His eyes fell on Samantha and he took in her fair locks and equally fair skin. Her blue eyes watched him and he wanted to smile as a pink flush painted her cheeks, but she never broke eye contact until Peter cleared his throat.

"Neither are you." Edmund spoke up, looking at some of the Narnians standing behind Caspian.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter told Edmund.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Reepicheep scampered forward. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." Reepicheep bowed.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy leaned to whisper in Samantha's ear.

"Who said that?" Reepicheep spun toward the perpetrator, drawing his sword.

"Sorry," Lucy looked sheepish.

"Oh, uh…Your Majesty, with the greatest respect," Reepicheep started. "I do believe _courageous_, _courteous_, or _chivalrous_, might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said with a subtle jab at the Prince.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." Reepicheep said.

"Good," Peter turned back to Caspian only to see the Prince glancing at Samantha again. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter bit out.

Samantha was his…dear friend, off limits, untouchable, forbidden, especially from Caspian.

Caspian interrupted him from his venting. "Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian handed Peter back his sword, hiding a smirk as the young King sheathed it. Peter glanced possessively at Samantha before turning and walking away. Caspian followed and the others trailed behind them.

Back at the inharmonious construction site of the bridge that would link the two shores of the river, Lord Miraz stood stiff, Lord Sopespian and General Glozelle standing in attention to his side. Five empty wagons as well as empty boxes and chests that scattered the ground had met Lord Miraz when he was alerted of the robbery just that morning.

"How much did they take?" Miraz asked Glozelle.

"Enough weapons and armor for two regiments." The General replied. "But," Glozelle reached for the wooden flap that was once used to secure the equipment inside the wagons. He lifted it up. "There's more."

"_You were right to fear the woods._" Miraz read the words carved into the wood.

"_X_"? Lord Sopespian inquired about the signature.

"Caspian. The tenth." Miraz turned to Sopespian.

"I apologize, my lord. The blame is mine." Glozelle spoke up. The three soldiers behind him shifted uncomfortably.

"I know." Miraz began stepping toward Glozelle. "Tell me, general…" Miraz drew Glozelle's sword from its sheath. "How many men did you loose?"

"None, my lord."

"None?" Miraz cocked his head to the side.

"They came like ghosts, in the dead of night. We never saw them."

"Then how do you explain your injuries?" Miraz said, a maniacal undertone frightening the men.

Glozelle glanced at a smiling Lord Sopespian and then back at Miraz. A hand connected with Glozelle's cheek and jaw and a pain erupted in his nose.

"I asked…" Miraz started again lowering his hand to his side. "How many men were killed during this bloody Narnian attack?" Glozelle looked up at Miraz, his nose bleeding and lip split. "Of which you were a fortunate survivor." Miraz handed Glozelle back his weapon. "General?" Miraz questioned the man as he stared silently in shock at him "How many?"

General Glozelle peered behind himself at the soldiers standing there.

"Three." He answered taking his sword.

Miraz turned and walked back to his horse, Lord Sopespian followed.

"I apologize, Lord Sopespian." As they reached their horses Miraz stopped. "Caspian is not a victim of this savage uprising." Nodding toward the empty wagons. "He is the instigator." Miraz mounted his steed. "It seems Narnia is in need of a new king." He took off toward the castle. Lord Sopespian watched him leave for a moment before turning back to Glozelle. The General paused before turning to face the three soldiers behind him that would soon be casualties of a brutal Narnian ambush.

* * *

There it is the meeting between Caspian and my OC that I have been agonizing over. Not very spectacular but it will be. I'm planning on evolving their relationship as the story continues and especially when the Dawn treader becomes involved. Let me know about any suggestions, dislikes, or likes.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Peter and Caspian walked at the head of the long line of Narnians.

"Well, it's a good thing you have troops but we need some fortifications. Somewhere to train." Peter spoke.

Susan and Samantha walked together, Edmund between the two girls. "Well, I think he likes you," Susan said simply. Samantha blushed. "You really think so, I mean he is a Prince?" She replied. "Absolutely and don't forget you're the savior of Narnia, The Voice." Susan told her friend. Edmund rolled his eyes. _Girls_.

Samantha began to hum a melodic tune, every Narnian's ears, unbeknownst to them, perked and listened to the sound. Leaves rustled on the trees above them and the wind harmonized with her vibrato.

Behind the three of them Trumpkin walked with Nikabrik and Trufflehunter. Reephicheep was beside Lucy.

"So?" Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin. "What are they like?"

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as miles in the morning." He mumbled.

"Oh." Nikabrik interjected. So you like them, then." He smirked at the red-haired dwarf.

"Well enough."

Lucy, hearing the exchange, smiled to herself.

Then they all saw it. Frozen in wonder at the edge of the large field that led to the great structure. Samantha came up beside Caspian and he looked down at her. She only came to his shoulder and her blonde head turned as she looked up at him. As she smiled up at him the gesture made his heart lift. Peter glared at the dark-haired man over the head of his friend before taking off toward the pyramid-like fortress. When they reached the entrance a line of Centaurs were positioned on either side. They sheathed their swords and held them up, creating an arch for the King and Queens of old. Peter took Samantha's hand as the four of the Pevensie children started through toward the entrance. Caspian looked to the ground briefly before following them.

Inside, Narnians were hard at work forging swords and sharpening weapons. Torches burned lighting the dark cavern. Peter looked around absorbing everything as well as Edmund.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible."

Up a small flight of stairs Lucy, Susan and Samantha discovered carvings and paintings on the walls of a hallway. Renderings of their adventures in Narnia scattered the walls.

"Samantha?" Susan looked to her friend.

"I'll go get him." She replied already knowing what Susan was going to say.

She made her way out of the hallway and saw Peter speaking to Caspian.

"Peter, you may want to see this." She told the blonde King.

They lit up the drawings with the light of the torches haunted by the past yet amazed as well.

"It's us." Susan told them.

"What is this place?" Samantha asked Caspian.

"You don't know?" His Mediterranean accent gave off a hint of surprise. He grabbed a torch and continued down the hall.

They emerged in what Samantha assumed was a larger space then the previous one. The sound of their footsteps suddenly echoing gave away its size even in the darkness. Caspian walked off to the side and touched his torch to a ledge, the fire spread throughout the room lighting up every corner and revealing the image of something thought gone forever. Alsan's eyes stared back at the four children and even Samantha felt an odd sense of familiarity. Then their eyes focused on the center of the room. A broken slab lay in the middle, Lucy stepped forward first. She touched the cold stone and looked at Samantha.

"He must know what he's doing." They all looked to the Lion carved into the wall of stone.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said.

The Lion did not move or shake its mane as they all looked back up at it, near desperation for guidance.

A faun stood watch on one of the higher ledges outside. He scanned the surrounding tree line for possible danger. The morning fog drifted across the field, a possible threat for obscuring view. The mist thickened around the brush but a small movement caught the faun's eye. He spotted a Telmarine soldier atop a horse yards out by the edge of the forest. The Soldier turned his horse around and took off into the forest as the Faun went to alert the others.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter said. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." He glanced at Caspian as he spoke to the soldiers. "That mean those same men aren't protecting his castle.

"What do you propose we do, your majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it."

"To start planning for…"

Caspian and Peter began talking at the same time. Peter glared at Caspian.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter continued.

"But that's crazy. No one has taken that castle." Caspian rebutted.

"There's always a first time." Peter replied.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin agreed.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian said.

"If we dig in," Caspian turned when he heard Samantha's voice, the smooth sound sending vibrations through his body and straight to his loins. "We could probably hold them off indefinitely." Peter fumed at Samantha's deliberate agreement with Caspian. He glared at both of them, his jaw clenched.

Trufflehunter broke the silence. "I for one, feel safer underground."

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here," Peter had calmed his frustration and spoke directly to Caspian. "But this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes." Edmund sat perched on a fallen pillar. "And if they're smart the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out."

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel piped up.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep mocked. "Shut up!" He told the squirrel. "I think you know where I stand, sire." He said.

Peter now turned to Glenstorm, the leader of the centaurs.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" He asked.

Glenstorm looked briefly at Prince Caspian and then back at Peter.

"Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy's voice was soft.

"Sorry?" Peter looked at his sister.

"You're all acting like there's only two options." She looked around her. "Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening." Peter replied shaking his head.

"No, you're not listening." Her voice raised an octave as she spoke to her brother. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter turned away from his sister. It was decided; they would attack the castle at nightfall.

The soldiers were preparing for the siege. Gathering weapons and donning armor tasked every Narnian in the Aslan's _tomb_. Susan and Samantha were restringing their bows and checking their arrows while Lucy fiddled with her dagger. Both the older girls were going to fight at the castle but Lucy would stay in the fortress, much to her dismay. Susan's armored breastplate and chain mail lie on her makeshift bed, a cot with blankets of wool, and Samantha's armor lay on hers, across the room.

"Lu, help me with this please," Susan asked her sister after she had slipped on her chain mail over her dress. Lucy nodded her head and went to fetch the small piece of armor.

Samantha walked to her side of the small room and picked up the chain mail. It was heavy in her hands and cool to the touch. As she was slipping the metal over her head she heard footsteps echoing off the walls and stopping in their room.

"Peter wanted to see if you got your armor and had your weapons prepared." His spanish accent made her toes curl.

Susan let out a frustrated snarl. "You can tell _His Majesty, High King Peter the Magnificent_, that-"

"Oh no, Su, Susan, you must help," Samantha's voice interrupted the brunette's rant. "Ouch, hurry, it's stuck."

Her arms suspended above her head in an awkward position and the chain mail somehow tangled in her blonde hair, Samantha was helpless to the painful tugs as she tried to free herself. Then she felt fingers working at the tangled mess and saving her hair in the process. But the fingers that guided the chain mail to rest on her shoulders were tan, long, and very masculine.

She turned and met amused brown eyes. "Thank you," Her eyebrow raised and her mouth formed a thin line.

The laughter still in his eyes he smiled back at her obvious irritation. "Although I hardly think this is amusing." She finally smirked at him.

"Well, Your Highness, I cannot help being far more experienced with armor-"

"_Samantha_," She interrupted him.

"I'm not royalty so just Samantha." She paused. "And, since you're so experienced, why don't you help me with my other armor." She reached for the thick leather vest with inlayed metal for protection. She held it up to him and he took it, still smug.

When she turned her back he held up the vest so she could slip her arms through. The thousands of fastens in the front were confusing but she tried by herself first. Huffing and unsuccessful she turned back toward him. His smile was contagious and her cheeks were aching from the grin she kept trying to suppress. He fastened the many buckles at her waist and torso and then went to work on the few that rested on her shoulder.

"I wanted to thank you earlier, for agreeing with me," He said suddenly, spinning her so he could tie the laces in the back.

"I agreed with your _strategy_, not you personally, but you're welcome." She tried to hide the true meaning of the gesture from him.

His hands had paused on her lower back and she could feel their heat even through the leather.

"I know it was hard for you to go against Peter like that." Perhaps the blush that crept up the back of her neck gave her true intentions away.

She shrugged her shoulders suppressing a shiver as she felt his hands rest on her hips. "Peter's a good man, he's a little full of himself but he is the King for a reason, Aslan does not make mistakes." She said.

His hands tightened briefly on her hips. Twisting her neck she looked up at him and saw he was lost in his thoughts, unaware of his physical reaction to her words.

"Caspian?" Her voice was soft and brought him back to her eyes, his grip loosening but staying firm. Lucy and Susan had left the dimly lit room a long time ago.

"I hope you stay in Narnia." He said, his voice becoming rough with emotion.

She faced him understanding the words he did not say. "Caspian, you don't know me," She shook her head smiling weakly up at him.

"These past few days I've learned a lot." His smile emerged again at her quizzical look.

"You hate spiders," He started.

"All girls hate spiders." She laughed.

"You love all of _them_, as if they were of your blood." He said gently.

"They're my family, all I have left." She explained thinking of Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter. His hand came to her shoulder and he continued to look down at her.

"You hate when anyone touches your hair." He grasped a lock of blonde and smoothed it in his fingers. "Besides Lucy," He teased.

"I can make one more exception." She blushed.

"You love watching the stars."

"Really?" Her tone was filled with wonder.

"Every night that you slept under the sky you would stare up at them well after the fire had died, and your eyes would glitter." His fingers dusted across her neck and this time she could not suppress a shiver.

"They're beautiful." She whispered.

"You love when Peter hugs you because it makes you feel protected and when Edmund teaches you anything your eyes light up." This tall Mediterranean Prince was slowly trapping her with every word and lilt.

"You love chocolate and dancing with Lucy but your true passion is singing," The _s's_ rolled off his tongue and right into her heart, she might have sighed.

"When you sing I can almost feel the trees coming to life," His hand was cupping her cheek now, the warmth making her body tingle.

"How does that prove-" His lips cut her rebuttal short, she didn't care, for once.

He bent over her petite frame and captured her lips as well as her soul. His arms wrapped around her hugging her close, not caring as the chain metal he had just helped her with, scrapped his neck. A small sound came from the back of his throat as her soft lips moved against his deepening the kiss. His fingers weaved through her blonde hair in an attempt to be even closer. Neither one heard the footsteps slowly approaching the room.

"Samantha, I hope you have a good explanation for-" Peter's voice died as he watched his best friend tear herself away from Prince Caspian, his successor.

"What are you doing?" His voice held venom, the jealousy coursing through his veins, uncontrollable.

Samantha's guilt slowly turned to frustration and anger at his condescending and accusing tone. She was not his to control, he was Narnia's King, not hers.

"Kissing Caspian, shouldn't you be preparing for this battle." She bit back catching Peter off guard, if his shocked expression showed as much.

"You should not be-" He started.

"This isn't England, Peter, and I can do whatever I please." He had never heard her speak so blatantly before. The fiery blonde grabbed her bow and arrows and walked toward the doorway, stopping suddenly and turning around. She marched right up to Caspian again and pulled him down to her lips. Though her spirits were furious the kiss was gentle.

"I'll see you ready for battle." She said before digging her heals into the ground and marching out of the room.

Caspian stared after her a dumbfounded expression on his beautiful face.

Peter turned his anger back on the Prince. "If you hurt her I'll-"

"I would never hurt her, I _love_ her." Caspian's eyes were dark now as he faced the blonde King. He left the room then, leaving Peter to process everything by himself.

* * *

AS I was writing this chapter I was really nervous about the first kiss between Caspian and my OC. It might be a little rushed but I'm hoping to keep deepening their relationship. There will probably be more M rated smut when they get on the Dawn treader (more flexibility) butI'm hoping to squeeze in some in the next few chapters. Any suggestions on where to put it would be greatly welcomed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Caspian found her just outside the fortress leaning against the stone wall.

"I thought I'd see you ready for battle?" He smiled down at her.

She pushed off the rock, his humor not reaching her fully as she gave him a weak smile.

"What troubles you?" He stepped toward her.

Samantha looked out across the field.

"My father died while away at war." She spoke quietly.

He stayed silent sensing her need to talk.

"I could never face it. I never talked about him or mentioned his name," She fell back against the wall. "Looking back I see I should have, it might have helped my mother." Caspian saw her blue eyes become glassy. "I pushed her away, I made her think I didn't love her, and I blamed his death on her, I had to blame it on something or someone and the war was too big, too foreign." Samantha shook her head laughing bitterly to herself. "I think she thought it was my fault too." She looked at Caspian. "We were never there for one another when we needed it the most."

Samantha was finally admitting to herself what she was unable to for so long.

"My father's death was not my fault, and it wasn't my mother's either," She paused. "But I played a part in _her_ death, I was too caught up in blaming everyone else for my problems that I couldn't even see when the person I loved most in the world was hurting, truly hurting." She looked up at the sky. "And dying."

"When someone dies it is no one's fault. When a person dies there is always a reason." Caspian brushed her hand. "My father's death made me want to be a better person, make him proud, no matter where he was." Caspian enveloped her small hand in his.

"With great struggle comes great sacrifice." He kissed her knuckles.

"Caspian, I'm scared." She looked at him now. "This siege, it doesn't feel right."

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, comforting her. "War never does." His chin rested on her head. "Why don't you sing that song, the one about stardust," Caspian looked down at her.

When she smiled he continued. "I heard you singing it to yourself one night when we were traveling here."

When she began to hum he pulled her back against him and swayed with the melody.

_"Sometimes I wonder why I spend the lonely night dreaming of a song"_

Caspian smiled as her clear voice drifted up.

_ "The melody haunts my reverie_ _and I am once again with you,_ _when our love was new_ _and each kiss an inspiration,"_

Edmund stepped out of the tomb and heard her voice, it always lifted him, gave him valor, something he never believed he had.

_ "But that was long ago now my consolation is in the stardust of a song,"_

Narnians trickled out of the fortress to hear the voice up close. Somehow the melodious sound always found its way to every ear willing to listen.

_ "Beside a garden wall when stars are bright you are in my arms,"_

A centaur leaned down and pressed a kiss to the forehead of his wife, sharing a moment, a small moment in life most likely to be forgotten.

_ "The nightingale tells his fairy tale a paradise where roses bloom,"_

Edmund stowed his silver torch in a sack at his hip as Susan appeared from the tomb. She looked around in awe at the Narnians who listened to the ethereal sound emanating from her friend. It seemed they all swayed as each chord of the melody she knew too well wafted through the gathering crowd of soldiers.

_ "Though I dream in vain in my heart it will remain my stardust melody the memory of love's refrain."_

By the time everyone was outside the fortress the sun had begun to set. Griffins were lined up in preparation to carry six people, Samantha, Susan, Peter, Edmund, Trumpkin and Caspian, to the castle. Susan was adjusting Samantha's bundle of silver arrows on her back when Caspian approached them, his eyes on the small blonde. Susan winked at him before leaving them and going to help Edmund.

"You ready for this?" Samantha looked up at the Prince.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He replied a small smile forming on his lips.

Samantha watched his smile fade as his thoughts raced and she stepped closer to him when his brow furrowed.

"You must be careful, Miraz's castle has never been taken before and I'm not-"

"Caspian, no matter what happens, know that I will come back to you." She placed her hands on his forearms.

He towered above her, his heart racing.

"But you have to be careful as well, stay safe, and come back to me." She smiled up at him.

The line between his eyes softened and the smile came back to his chiseled face. "I couldn't leave you." Her fingers curled around his arms as he pulled her closer resting his dimpled chin on her head.

"I think Edmund's the one we have to worry about," She giggled as she watched Ed fall off the Griffin's back again.

A chuckle vibrated through Caspian's body her ear absorbing the sound as it rested on his chest. She pulled away slightly to look up at him and smiled. When he leaned down, her eyes fell shut and his lips pressed against hers. The feeling familiar yet different each time, exhilarating. She felt him smile into her lips as he pulled her flush against his body. When their lips separated they were both breathing heavily?

"Samantha, I love you." His forehead rested against the top of her head, blonde hair mixing with his dark locks.

She pulled his neck down and kissed him again.

"I love _you_, Caspian," She whispered against his lips.

"Alright, let's go!" A shout pulled them apart at last and with one last embrace Caspian went to his Griffin and she positioned herself in front of hers.

The sun was gone and the moon had retreated behind the clouds, as if sensing the oncoming battle.

Samantha allowed herself to go slack in the claws of the griffin, that would carry the her over the castle walls. The wind blew the small wisps of blonde back from her face and the long braid Susan had meticulously plaited for her flapped against her back. The night air was only short of brisk and the stars she loved dearly did not emerge on this night.

She could see the castle approaching in the far distance and thought of Caspian. Forced out of his home and now on his way to attack the very people who had raised him. He had told her about his Professor and of the stories of Narnia the man had shared with him. She could tell that this Professor meant the world to Caspian and knew that when they went to the castle he would save him.

The castle was now fast approaching and getting bigger and more ominous. With a deep breath she blocked out the fear that coursed through her body and began humming an eerie tune that rolled through the wind. She found herself humming all the time now and every time she did, she felt Narnia grow stronger.

Peter heard the soft melody on the wind and it gave him strength.

Susan heard the sound and it gave her courage.

Caspian's fingers itched to caress her cheek as the sound caressed his ear.

As Edmund landed softly on the roof of an outer castle terrace the powerful melody erased the fear and apprehension from his mind.

The soldier below him looked up hearing a sound but seeing nothing he continued to pace the tower. He turned to walk back in the other direction when claws descended on his shoulder pulling him up. A single grunt muffled by the wind was all that Edmund heard as he dropped to the balcony taking the soldier's place.

He stood up slowly and went to the edge looking over and taking in the long drop to the ground. He pulled his silver flashlight from his belt and pointed it out flicking it on and off to alert the others who waited in the sky.

Caspian saw the torch's light first as the other griffins continued to fly silently over the castle walls.

The Narnian army that was waiting on the edge of the forest saw the blinking light too. Glenstorm and Nikabrik made brief eye contact before Glenstorm lifted his sword in the air and the Narnian' started forward.

At the entrance to Miraz's bastion a soldier paced back and forth, the orange light of the a few torches reflecting off the damp stone ground. Reepicheep and two of his fellow Narnian soldiers scampered out from a grate and slipped through the Iron Gate that protected the stronghold from intruders.

Reepicheep glanced up and saw five griffins flying over head carrying Caspian, Peter, Susan, Samantha, and Trumpkin.

Up in the air Peter and Caspian both saw the light now; along with the girls, Caspian was the first to dive to the castle terraces.

Drawing his word as his griffin got close to one of the ledges, he eradicated a guard that stood watch.

A guard standing a little ways away spotted the flickering light atop a terrace and aimed an arrow at the possible threat. He never got the chance to release the string as a silver arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. Samantha dropped to the ground beside Susan and Trumpkin, tucking her bow back over her shoulder as Peter knocked the remaining guard to the ground with a swipe of his blade.

"Are you alright?" Caspian grasped Samantha's forearm helping her to stand.

"Yeah," She gave him a small smile before pulling him to the edge of the terrace.

When the four of them made sure there would be no more interruptions they threw a rope over the edge of the balcony lowering Caspian first the awaiting window. The dark-haired prince landed on a shallow ledge outside the window, knocking softly against the glass. He received no answer and heard no rustling from inside.

"Professor?" He tapped against the glass again.

Peter was lowering himself down the rope as Caspian opened the window with a blade. Moving into the study he looked around the dark room. Peter came in next as Caspian picked up a familiar pair of spectacles.

Samantha came up behind him and saw his jaw clench. "What is it?"

"I have to find him." Caspian turned to her.

Trumpkin and Susan looked at Peter.

"You don't have time." The young king said. "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him." Caspian replied. "And neither would I."

"We can deal with Miraz." Samantha told Peter.

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian told Peter.

A moment of silence passed. Caspian turned to Samantha and kissed her on the head once before rushing out of the room and down to the dungeons beneath the castle. Peter's lips pursed slightly and Samantha knew she would have to face his wrath later. Trumpkin left the room to aid the mice in the drawbridge room.

Caspian reached the dank cells and found the old man lying on the cold ground. He unlocked the iron bars and knelt beside him.

"Five more minutes?" He smiled down at the Professor.

"What are you doing here?" His voice shook as Caspian unlocked the shackles around his wrists. "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in." He scolded.

"You have to get out." Caspian helped up the panicked man. "Before Miraz learns you're here." He gripped Caspian's arms.

"He'll learn soon enough." He handed his Professor the small spectacles.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." Professor stopped Caspian in his hurried departure.

Caspian's eyes were now wide as the puzzle pieces fell into place. "What are you talking about?"

The old man's eyes closed in regret. "I'm sorry." The unspoken words hung in the air like the death they did not tell.

Caspian's anger could not be contained as he pushed away from his Professor.

Miraz and his wife lay sleeping in their bed, but the sharp end of a sword puncturing the flesh of his neck soon disturbed Miraz's slumber.

Miraz's disoriented eyes found the form of Caspian and a smug grin spread across his face.

"Thank goodness you're safe." His voice was sardonic and belittling.

"Get up." Caspian's sword pricked his skin.

Miraz pushed himself up and woke his sleeping wife.

"Caspian?" Prunaprismia's voice was filled with confusion.

"Stay where you are." Caspian's voice shook as he spoke to his aunt.

"What are you doing?" She stayed in her bed.

"I should think it's obvious, dear." Miraz's eyes stayed on Caspian.

"You know some families might consider this inappropriate behavior." Miraz patronizing tone toward his nephew only stoked Caspian's anger.

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you." Caspian bit out.

"But you are not like me, are you?"

"It's sad," Miraz began. Prunaprismia reached for the crossbow pinned above their bed. "The first time you've shown any backbone," Miraz shook his head. "And it's such a waste."

The click of a trigger jerked Caspian's head to the left to see his aunt pointing an arrow at him.

"Put the sword down, Caspian." Her voice wavered. "I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either." Samantha's smooth voice broke through the door along with Peter and Susan. A silver arrow was now pointed at Prunaprismia and a red tipped arrow at Miraz.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz put his hands on his hips, disconcertingly unafraid.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. "You're supposed to be in the gate house."

"No!" Caspian shouted. "Tonight, for once, I want the truth." Caspian set his gaze back on his uncle. "Did you kill my father?" Caspian dug the sword into the base of Miraz's neck. Samantha inhaled sharply and moved to stand closer to Caspian.

"Now we get to it." Miraz smirked.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Prunaprismia spoke.

"That was more or less true."

"Caspian." Samantha's voice once again brought him back to peace, but only for a moment.

"This won't make things any better." Susan agreed.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it." Miraz destroyed Caspian's peace and his anger emerged again. "Your father knew that as well as anyone.

"How could you?" Prunaprismia lowered the crossbow in disbelief.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger." Miraz pointed to the weapon in her hand. "For our son." He stepped forward into the blade, marring his own skin. A line of red ran down his neck.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia shouted her aim back on Caspian.

"Stay right there." Susan drew her arrow back as Samantha did the same.

"You need to make a choice, dear." Miraz told his wife as he kept stepping toward Caspian. The Prince backed up, his ambivalence keeping him from killing his uncle. "Do you want our child to be King?" Miraz continued. "Or do you want him to be like Caspian here?" The sword dug into his skin with every word. "_Fatherless_!"

"No!" Prunaprismia screamed.

"Caspian!" Samantha shouted stepping in front of him as Prunaprismia released the arrow.

"Ah!" Samantha released a shout of pain as the arrow embedded itself in her lower abdomen.

"Samantha!" Caspian's sword dropped as he lunged to catch her. She fell clutching her stomach.

Miraz tore from the room dodging an arrow Susan had shot at him, leaving his wife, screaming, on the bed.

Samantha squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.

"Help her, I'm going to go the gate," Peter left the room quickly.

"Samantha, oh my, you-" Susan knelt over her friend.

"I'm fine just get it out," She opened her eyes. "Please,"

Caspian looked down at the small blonde in his arms and then to Susan.

"Sam, I don't think-"

"Get it out now!" She bit out through clenched teeth.

"Caspian, place your hands on either side of the arrow, I'm going to pull it out," Susan commanded.

Caspian laid Samantha's head gently on the floor and shifted her so she was flat. Blood was already seeping through the cloth beneath the leather vest.

"Wasn't this supposed to protect her from something like this?" He mumbled to himself.

"It must have shifted when she stepped in front of you," Susan mumbled back.

Guilt seeped through Caspian's veins as he placed his hands on her hip and stomach, surrounding the protruding arrow.

"Could you hurry, the siege is sill happening." Her breath labored, Samantha pushed the pain away.

Susan grasped the arrow. "And Caspian, it's not your fault it was my decision to-_AH_!"

Susan yanked the arrow from her, practically taking a chunk of skin with it.

"Wrap it!" Susan ordered. Caspian tore cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around her middle quickly.

Samantha began to sit up, pushing his hands away. "I'm fine, let's go." She stood up slowly and wobbled slightly.

"Wait," Caspian steadied her with hands on her shoulders.

When she could see straight she grabbed her bow from the floor and without another word left for the gatehouse to meet Peter.

She paused briefly hearing Caspian and Susan running after her.

She ran out into the dank courtyard hearing swords clashing.

"Now Ed, Now!" She heard Peter shout. "Signal the troops,"

"I'm a bit busy Pete," Edmund replied, involved in a battle of his own.

Samantha raised her arrow and shot it into the soldier's side.

"Peter it's too late," Susan shouted at her brother as he desperately tried to open the iron gate.

Samantha rushed over to him. "Peter please,"

"No, I can still do this," Soldiers had begun to flood the upper terraces, carrying torches and shouting. "Help me,"

Caspian sheathed his sword and rushed over with Susan.

"Exactly who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan's voice was filled with anger as she pushed at the leaver to open the gate.

Peter's silent answer left Samantha unnerved.

The blonde looked up for Edmund's signal. "Come on," She whispered to herself. Then the light was there, flashing and alerting the troops.

Telmarine soldiers had already begun to flood the courtyard rushing toward the four of them.

"We're under attack!"

"Charge!"

"Attack, Attack!"

Samantha's pulse quickened and she limped backwards toward the gate that was only halfway open.

"Oh my," She whispered again. Taking a deep breath she strung another silver arrow.

Hearing screams and shouts her ear twitched, but as Narnians rushed into the courtyard, she began picking Telmarine soldier's of one by one with her arrows.

"For Narnia!" Peter charged into battle beside her.

Yanked forward by Caspian she strung another arrow. "Stay close to me," He ordered.

She would have argued but the glint of fear in his eyes made her keep her mouth shut and nod.

"Archers!" Samantha gasped looking up to the balconies and terraces surrounding the courtyard.

"Pick a target," A man shouted. She saw Susan glance up as well.

"Take aim."

She watched as Edmund jumped down onto an archer form the roof.

"Ed!" She shouted.

The boy ducked behind a door as arrows rained down on him.

She turned and struck a soldier in the heart with an arrow, ducking as another Telmarine swung at her with a sword.

She shot and arrow at a soldier perusing Caspian and spun again to ward off another blow. She looked up to see Miraz looking down on the fight from his balcony. Stringing another arrow she went to aim, shouting as pain coursed through her.

Looking down at the wound she had acquired from the arrow earlier she saw the blood pooling and even dripping to the ground. She swayed.

From the corner of her eye she saw a Minotaur fall to his death and Peter's cold stare. Susan with barely any arrows and the gate slowly falling shut.

"Caspian!" She watched as a Minotaur shouldered the weight of the iron gate as he held it open.

Caspian turned at Samantha's cry and saw what she saw.

Peter could now forsee their ultimate fate as well. "Fall back!" He shouted.

Caspian ran toward the stables, warding off any blows coming their way as he pulled Samantha behind him.

"We need to retreat now!" Peter shouted again. Glenstorm battled beside Peter.

"Go, get her out of here," He shouted to the centaur, seeing Susan standing in front of them.

"Back to the gate, go!"

Susan grabbed Glenstorm's extended arm as he swung her up behind him.

She turned back to Peter.

"Samantha, Caspian!"

"I'll find them, go!"

The clashing of sword and the screams of death swallowed up Susan's cries.

"Go!"

"Get out!"

"Go!"

"Retreat!"

The Minotaur holding open the gate grunted as the weight began to crush his will.

"Follow me!" Narnians alike rushed under the gate toward safety.

Edmund took off on the back of a griffin, flying back to Aslan's stronghold.

Peter searched for his blonde friend frantic until he saw her burst through heavy doors on the back of a black stallion, Caspian, his professor, and an empty horse, with her.

"Get out, retreat!" Peter shouted again grabbing the reins of the stallion.

As they rode toward the gate it seemed so far away to Samantha and when she looked up to Miraz she saw him shoot the Minotaur helping them to safety. Tightening the grip on her reins as they galloped closer to freedom everything started to sway and black began to close in around her. She should not have argued with Caspian when he told her to ride with him. The ground met her hard and she grunted as her stallion rode on without her.

Peter rode under the gate his whole mind clenching and his heart shaking at their defeat.

Caspian turned to his professor and urged him in front of him over the drawbridge. He looked ahead for Samantha but did not see her blonde head.

He turned in his saddle and could not find the woman he held closest to his heart.

"Peter, where is she!" He shouted his voice breaking.

He yanked his stead back around toward the castle.

"Caspian we can't!" Peter sobbed. His friend, his dear friend was gone forever.

Both men stared back at the fallen gate and dark courtyard. Caspian's knuckles were white, his jaw clenched and his heart hard.

Arrows rained down around her but she lay still, untouched. She pushed herself up and watched her friends and her love reach safety outside the gate before the Minotaur fell, crushed by the iron gate.

Around her, Narnians fell with arrows to the chest and stabs to the heart. The carnage brought tears and anger to her eyes. She gathered her last bit of strength and pushed herself off the ground.

Her lips vibrated as she began to hum. The sound started soft but as her anger grew the volume did as well. Her voice reached the ears of Miraz and unnerved him. When he looked down to the courtyard he saw her. She was unharmed by the arrows that continued to shoot at her, protected by an unknown force. Her lips where moving and he should not have been able to hear her, but it was as if she was whispering into his ear.

_"All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost,"_

His heart shuttered as each note accosted his nerve and his fingers curled around the crossbow in his hand when he saw a threatening spark emanating from her.

_ "The old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost."_

The chant vibrated through the courtyard and light began to shine form within the fallen Narnians as well as within Samantha. She spread her fingertips over the dead and released their souls. Orbs of light floated up and joined the stars above.

_ "From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring,"_

She glanced sharply up at Miraz feeling his eyes on her. The anger and hatred that glowed from her unnatural silver eyes was the only thing that frightened Miraz more then the thought of loosing his throne.

_ "Renewed shall be land that was broken, the forgotten again shall be king."_

Miraz raised the arrow to her heart and fired. Before it could hit her, she raised a hand in front of her face, palm splayed toward Miraz and the arrow froze. With a flick of her wrist and a chilling vibrato the arrow spun and embedded itself in the _stone_ wall beside Miraz. When he looked back at the woman he saw her hand raised above her in the air, as if waiting for something. A screech was all the warning the Telmarines got before a griffin seized the blonde woman, lifting her from the courtyard. Miraz watched stunned.

"Who was that?" His accent made the syllables indistinguishable but the question was only meant for himself.

"I thought you said you knew you history?" Lord Sopespian mocked, equally frightened by the girl.

The wind blew her hair from her neck and she had not realized she was sweating until the breeze chilled her damp nape. She was no longer safe in the claws of the griffin but content and draped across it's back as it flew toward the fortress. The sun was rising and her eyes drifted shut in exhaustion and pain lulled to sleep by the morning rays.

* * *

I know it's been a while since my last update and I apologize. This chapter took me longer then my other ones and I wanted to finally introduce Samantha's purpose and power. The first song she sings is form the 1940's and the second is a poem from The Lord of the Rings. I felt both songs were fitting. Comment and review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

They walked in silence, having dismounted long ago. Susan whipped her eyes again, sniffling.

"I can't believe she's-" Susan's voice broke and she released another sniffle.

Peter's mouth opened as if he was going to say something but he closed it in anguish, clenching his fist.

Caspian stared straight head, unseeing and uncaring. She was gone, he should have tried, he should have been there for her, he should have gone back.

A hand touched his shoulder and he glanced at Susan. She gave him a weak smile her watery eyes crinkling before she sniffled again.

When he looked up he saw the fortress. They should have stayed _there_, everyone would have been safe, _Samantha_ would have been safe.

Caspian's head fell back down and he stared at the ground beneath him.

"What happened?" A small voice asked.

Caspian looked up to see Lucy.

"Ask him?" Peter bit out.

"Peter." Susan's voice became hard and shocked.

"Me?" Caspian looked over at the young King.

"You could have called it off, there was still time," His anger rose, his fingers clenching.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter thought of his dear friend, the young women Caspian had failed to protect, the young women Peter had failed to protect. "If you kept to the plan those soldiers, Samantha, might still be alive right now."

"And if you'd stayed here like I suggested, she definitely would be!"

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No." Peter shook his head. "Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

And that's how she found them, arguing with each other like a bunch of children. She sighed and then winced as her wound cried out in protest of her movements. She wavered slightly as she came up behind the small group, releasing a small gasp when she saw Trumpkin in Glenstorm's arms, unconscious and injured. She pushed forward and went to his side

"Hey!" Samantha winced at Caspian's anger wishing she could simply sing to him but her voice was raw from lack of use, no soothing melody emanated from her lips. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." Caspian bit out.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Caspain pushed by him. "You, him, your father…Narnia's better off without the lot of you.

The last straw was broken by Peter's hateful words, Caspian drew his sword roaring in anger as Peter drew his sword as well.

"Stop it!" A voice broke through to both of the men. Caspian's head jerked at the sound of her voice. She limped up to them; their swords still raised, and grasped both weapons by the blade pushing them down angrily. Hissing as the blades sliced her palms she looked at both men sharply before brushing by them.

"Lucy, help Trumpkin," She looked at the small dwarf.

"But Samantha, you need healing as well," She brought her vial up to Samantha seeing her stomach.

"Save him first," She told her dear friend.

Lucy nodded rushing forward and kneeling as Trumpkin was placed gently on the ground.

Samantha walked toward the entrance of the tomb her vision becoming blurry again.

"Samantha?" She heard two voices calling to her.

Hands grabbed at her as she began to fade again.

"Do not touch her, you've done quite enough!" Peter shouted at Caspian.

"But she's-" Caspian's voice was pleading as he looked down at the love of his life in Peter's arms.

"Injured, and needs to be taken care of," Peter's teeth were clenched in disgust.

Caspian's hand on her head smoothing the blonde strands back from her face only angered Peter more.

"I said don't touch her," Peter jerked Samantha from Caspian, taking her from him again, and took her into the tomb.

Samantha came to, in the room she shared with Susan and Lucy. She pushed herself up onto her arms and pain shot through her body. She remembered why she had fainted and why she was now confined to bed and cursed it. The strangled cry she had released brought Peter to her side. Frowning up at him she remembered the events that had transpired before she fainted.

"What is wrong with you?" She shook her head throwing her feet over the edge of the bed.

"You need to rest," Peter ignored her accusation and fussed over her.

"No, Stop!" Samantha pushed his hands away, forcing herself to stand up. "What is wrong with you?" She repeated the question.

Peter dropped his hands to his side. "You have no right to speak to me that way, I am King," His jaw ticked.

"You _irk_ me Peter, do you know that." She clenched her fists, feeling her nails dig into the cuts she had across her palm. But she didn't care. "You are my closest friend, and you want _me_ to treat _you_ as so, yet you treat me as if I am beneath you, as if I am nothing." She paused and looked up at him. Peter stepped back when her blue eyes flashed a violent silver, something she failed to notice. "You of all people should treat those who are not of noble birth which as much respect as any King, and hold such respect in the highest regard. A King of Narnia cares not for title but for honor." Standing winded her and she lowered herself to the bed again. "Your actions today, Peter Pevensie, were not honorable." A tear slithered from her eye.

"What do you know of honor," His voice was cutting. "The first time you've ever seen Narnia and you speak as if you created it, as if you know Aslan himself." Her blonde head shot up and the tear was gone replaced by furry. "You take Caspian's side over mine, a close friend you say. A man who you barley know and you trust him with your life." Peter's anger was overwhelming.

"I do not expect you to understand anything I share with Caspian, and I dare not waste my breath trying to explain things to you." Samantha's voice softened and she forced the anger to leave her; this is not what she wanted. "In time you will understand everything Peter."

She pushed herself up and went to him. His hands balled into fists and his eyes refusing to meet hers she took his hand and unfolded his fingers.

"Peter, I love you, you've been there for me since…forever, and you're here for me now. I would never dream of hating you, because I love you." She held his large hand in between her small hands. "My love for Caspian is different, but I am not clouded by my love for him just as my love for you does not cloud my brain either." His eyes met hers and he finally listened. "Caspian's actions today were just as regrettable as yours."

She chose her words carefully. "Those Narnians that did survive, that followed you even after they suffered loss and destruction, those Narnians that would still follow you and die for this land, they needed someone to be strong for them and show them that hope was not gone. You and Caspian should have been strong enough to see that. You and Caspian _need_ to be strong enough to see that."

"But he makes me so angry." Peter's hand grasped hers and she winced as her cuts split. "Sorry," He muttered softly turning her palms over to soothe her cuts.

"A true King puts the needs of his people above his own, you and Caspian need to learn that if you are to succeed in this war." She pulled her hands away.

"Now go apologize, I must rest." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and pushed him in the direction of her door.

Peter pouted but did as she asked, seeking out the young Prince.

After he had left she decided that she'd had enough of _resting_ and wanted her Prince. Perhaps it was more that she needed him to just hug and tell her he loved her. And she wanted to tell him what she had shared with Peter. She sat for a few more moments giving the two boys time to compromise before she went to find Caspian.

On the eroded wall of the tomb, the depictions of the Kings and Queens of old were stoic and unmoving, along with the delicate drawing of Samantha, the Voice of Narnia. Caspian's hand reached up and his fingers traced the small head of blonde hair.

When he saw her, saw that she was alive and not dead, he wanted to pull her to him and never let her go. The incredulous look in her eyes made his heart stutter and he wanted to show her that he was no child who threw fits when disgruntled.

Then Peter had blamed her fate on him and he snapped. He knew it was his fault that she had been thought dead and he knew it was his doing that led to her getting shot with an arrow.

The arrow!

She was hurt.

He had to go find her. Caspian turned to seek out his love when a voice stopped him.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" Nikabrik sneered at Caspian. "Your Kings and Queens have failed us." Caspian looked away.

"Your army's half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough." Nikabrik came toward him.

"What do you want?" Caspian frowned at the dwarf. "Congratulations?"

"You want your uncles blood. So do we." Nikabrik's smile was malicious. "You want his throne? We can get it for you." Nikabrik brushed past the Prince and walked in the direction of the room that held the stone slab.

Caspian looked back at the pictures on the wall, at his love, and then followed the maniacal dwarf.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed." Nikabrik spoke again. "But there is a power greater still." The two of them approached the arch in front of the tablet. "One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years."

At Nikabrik's ominous words a growl echoed off the walls and Caspian drew his sword.

"Who's there?"

"I am hunger." A dark voice rasped from the shadows as a snout full of sharp teeth emerged from the darkness. "I am thirst." Fear trickled down Caspian's spine. "I can fast a hundred years. "And not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze." Caspian's head jerked to the side as another figure emerged from the darkness. "I can drink a river of blood and not burst." Caspian looked back to Nikabrik who just nodded his head. "Show me…your enemies!" The figure threw the cloak from its soldiers. Sadistic eyes met Caspian's and a mane of gnarled hair surround the face of this werewolf. Caspian's sword pointed to the sudden danger.

The other figure spoke, the voice brittle and filled with evil. "What you hate so will we." The voice belonged to the face of a creature with a deadly beak and a wrinkled head. "No on hates better than us."

Caspian took in all what they were saying. "And you can…guarantee Miraz's death?"

"And more." The Hag cackled. "Let the circle be drawn."

The werewolf drew a haggard claw to the ground and began drawing a circle around Caspian. She chanted in a language Caspian did not know and he watched as she drew a scepter from her cloak. A shard of crystal topped the dagger-like staff and she raised it above her head.

Horrified he watched as she screamed an incantation before stabbing the scepter into the stone steps of the arch.

Ice began to crawl across the floor surrounding him in his circle and climbing up the arch forming a wall entirely of frozen crystals. An image began to form in the ice as Caspian's mind halted in realization.

"Wait!" The cold eyes of Jadis stared out from the glassy wall. "This isn't what I wanted." His voice shook.

Caspian stumbled back, the werewolf grabbing in from behind and locking his hand in front of him, extended, toward the White Queen.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me." She seemed to smile at him "Then I am yours, my King."

"No." Caspian cried as the hag dragged a blade across his palm, tearing open the flesh. Crimson began to flow.

Caspian struggled in the vicious grip of the creature but he watched as Jadis pushed her hand through the ice. Her flesh was almost human.

"One drop and all who you love will be saved." Caspian's movements ceased and his eyes connected with hers.

"Stop!" Frantic voices echoed off the walls.

Peter burst into the room, Trumpkin, Edmund, Lucy, and Samantha behind him.

The werewolf charged at Edmund and Peter attacked the Hag. Samantha tried to get to Caspian but the werewolf knocked Edmund out of the way and charged at her. Sher drew her dagger and ducked at it's first assault. She swung and cut the beast across it shoulder before it knocked her to the ground. Edmund charged again and the werewolf and young King engaged once again in battle. Samantha saw Trumpkin stab Nikabirk in the back, saving Lucy. Peter still involved in a battle with the hag she hurried to Caspian's side.

"Caspian!" She clutched his arm, her voice breaking his trance.

"Samantha?" He looked at her confused.

"Ah Samantha, The Voice of Narnia, I should have killed your mother before she was able to give birth to you." The Witch sneered down at the petite girl.

"You knew my mother?" She stepped in front of Caspian.

"A drop of blood form the daughter of Adam will also do." Jadis extended her hand to Samantha.

"How did you know my mother?" Samantha stepped toward the women encased in ice, her voice slowly cracking the clear wall.

"The blood of a pure Narnian will do more then just revive me, it will _awaken_ me." The Witch's eyes grew hungry and she strained to touch the blonde woman.

"Get away from her!" Peter shoved Samantha and Caspian out of the way.

Samantha stumbled falling into Caspian but he caught her readily.

"Samantha." He breathed as she was finally in his arms again

"Peter dear, I've missed you." Her voice was mocking. "Come, just one drop." Her fingers curled. "You know you can't do this alone."

Samantha turned from Caspian's heated gaze and saw Peter's sword slowly lower; she shook her head in protest.

"Peter!" The ice cracked again and Jadis's eyes pinned Samantha to Caspian's side.

The Witch turned back to Peter and reached for him.

A blade pierced through the ice and through the middle of Jadis, she looked down at he protrusion. Gasps of some kind of life left her lips and a scream ricocheted off the walls of the tomb as the wall of ice burst into a million pieces.

Jadis and the threat of evil were gone.

Edmund stood in the arch behind the remains of the wall, his sword raised.

"Ed," Samantha whispered with a sigh of relief.

Peter stared, in shock, at his brother.

"I know. You had it sorted." The dark haired King replied.

Edmund left the sacrificial room, leaving behind the three victims of Jadis's power. They stared at the majestic image of Aslan almost in shame and disbelief for heir actions. Turning they found Queen Susan, disappointment written across her face, she shook her head, turning sharply and leaving them in silence.

Samantha turned back toward the young men and squeezed Caspian's hand before going after her friend.

Samantha found Susan in the small room they shared; preparing her arrows for the battle that was soon to come. She sat down on her bed across the room and a heavy silence ensued. Sighing Samantha got up and went to Susan's side.

"Su, I wish you wouldn't be angry with us." She touched her friend's shoulder.

Shrugging off the unwanted contact Susan turned her gaze on the small blonde. "How could I not be angry, the three of you consorted with the White Witch?"

"You don't understand, we weren't consorting with her," Samantha started.

"Then what were you doing, giving her the gift of Adam's blood to make her go away?"

"You must listen Susan," Samantha began to pace, attempting to make sense of the whole incident herself. "Those…creatures resurrected the ghost of Jadis, not Caspian, and when we tried to interfere something happened." Samantha paused and found Susan was listening intently. "I can't explain it," She shook her head.

"Please try Sam, I want to understand." Her friend took her hand and sat with her on the bed, anger and disappointment gone from her features.

"When I stepped in front of Caspian, when I was face to face with Jadis, it was as if I couldn't move, I was…paralyzed, but not with fear." Samantha thought back to the words the Witch had spoken to her. "I was frozen with curiosity, the oddest of things, but I wanted to know...what she knew." Samantha stopped. "I was tempted to resurrect her myself just to see what she knew."

A silence passed between the two again as Susan digested what her dear friend was telling her. "Maybe she said those things so that you would be tempted, maybe she knows nothing."

"She spoke of my mother Su, killing my mother…she said _I should have killed your mother before she was able to give birth to you_." Samantha turned to Susan her eyes wide and lost. "What does that mean, my mother killed herself, and it was fairly recent, if I remember correctly."

Susan covered Samantha's shaking hands with her own, feeling guilty for turning her anger on one of the people she considered dearest in her heart. "Do not listen to anything she says, as you have said before, you've never been to Narnia." Susan thought for herself. "How could she know anything of your mother?"

"Perhaps Aslan would know." Samantha's voice was soft, but Susan heard the underlying meaning.

"You think he'll come back."

"He never left, just faded from view." Her hands ceased their shaking as she stood. "He'll be there when we need him, when we call him." The young woman left her friend contemplating her word on her bed as she left to find the man she had not held since the siege.

Samantha departed from her room and went to look for Caspian, having no idea where to start. There were a few soldiers fixing weapons and armor preparing much like Susan was when she first found her.

She took the stairs that led the makeshift terraces outside and passed Caspian's professor.

"Lady Samantha, it's an honor to meet you," The bearded man smiled at her. "I'm Professor Cornelius, Caspian has told me much about you." The man took her hand and bowed to her.

Samantha blushed at the regal treatment that still felt so alien to her. "The honor is mine Professor, Caspian has spoken kindly of you as well, he's quite proud." Samantha smiled when the man seemed to puff his chest out with pride.

"Is Caspian this way?" She pointed in the direction the Professor had just come.

"Why, yes he is," Cornelius paused a knowing smile forming on his wise features. "Do keep him from trouble, my lady," He patted her hand and continued on his way.

The Professor's laugh followed him down the stairs as she turned to seek out Caspian.

The Prince sat stoic on the edge of stone slab that fashioned as a terrace. She sat down beside him, tucking her feet beneath her and smoothing the green dress out over her legs. He turned to look at her, watching the way the morning light played across her features and turned her hair a luminescent gold.

"You should be inside with Lucy and Susan, safe and protected." Caspian turned back toward the open field, the _r's_ in his words rolling with the wind.

"I should, but I prefer to be here, with you." She spoke quietly and when he turned to look at her again she watching the horizon.

"If I am to fight and I cannot protect you…" His accent thickened and his pulse beat erratically at the thought of her injured again.

She gazed at him tenderly, hearing the raw emotion in his voice.

"You are all I have, my father, my mother…I need you to be unscathed, unharmed." He reached for her and she curled into his warmth.

"My professor told me I could do much for Narnia, be _the most noble_ _contradiction in history_," The words were unnatural on his lips and he stumbled over the syllables making her smile. "The _Telmarine who saved Narnia_." Caspian rested his chin on her blonde head as she leaned back against him.

"He's right you know, he would not lie," Samantha turned in his arms and looked up at the Prince.

Chocolate eyes met crystal blue and he smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"Well, what do you think my love?" Caspian nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses along her collarbone and drawing shiver from her spine.

"I-I think you will make a magnificent king." She flushed as his kisses reached her jaw.

"Magnificent?" He grinned as he kissed around her eyes, her lashes tickling his lip.

"Quite." She said simply before he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was meant to be playful until he realized how much he needed her all over again. She clutched the thin linen of his shirt as he held her tightly against him.

Suddenly the possibility of a bloody battle and death loomed above their heads.

"What if this is the last time I ever get to kiss you?" She whispered against his neck as he held her against him.

"What if I die today," He shivered at her soft words, to harsh for an innocent one such as her. "What if-"

"Shhh," He murmured to her covering her lips with his own again.

A sound vibrated from the back of his throat as she gripped him tighter, her nails digging into his arms.

He pushed her down onto the soft moss that had come to caress the rock over time. He tried to hold her off the ground but lost his grip when she tangled her legs with his and pressed herself against the growing ache in his trousers. Her hands crept under the linen shirt he had thrown on and he couldn't suppress the shiver that jolted his body when flesh met flesh.

She splayed her palms across his solid back, relishing in the feel of muscle beneath his soft skin.

His tongue pushed past her lips and swept across hers, engaging in a dance known to man for centuries.

She released a soft moan as his hand hoisted her leg over his hip and he ground into her. The friction sent sparks shooting up her body and setting her nether regions on fire. She scraped her nails across his back grinning against his lips as he arched at her touch.

He kissed his way to her neck, biting her skin and soothing the sting with his tongue. She writhed at his touch, knowing what they were doing was not wrong despite the dire situation.

She clutched his dark hair weaving her fingers through the thick locks and pulling his wandering mouth back to her lips so she could ravish him herself.

Only the cacophony of a distant horn brought them back to reality. Caspian sat up quickly pulling Samantha with him. As he looked across the field Samantha took in their disheveled appearance. The position they were in, was presenting itself to be quite a scandalous one. Her legs were draped on both sides of his hips as he kneeled. Her dress had ridden up to her thighs and her creamy white shoulder was exposed for all of Narnia to see. Caspian's trousers were still tented in the front and she couldn't help but giggle.

The Prince looked down at her, confused as to her sudden outburst. She giggled again, his mussed hair and dazed expression painting him as somewhat boyish.

He finally smiled at the feminine sounds bubbling from her lips.

He curled his fingers around her knees one last time to relish in her soft skin, before hoisting her up off the ground. He pushed her dress up her shoulder as she smoothed it back down over her legs.

"Come, we must prepare." He tugged at her hand.

"Wait!" She laughed again pulling him back toward her.

"What is it?" He stopped in front of her.

Her smile was blinding and she pulled him down by his collar to her height. He hunched over as she raked her small fingers through his hair, combing out his wild mane. He watched her tongue swipe across her lip as she finished her handiwork. As he went to straighten she held him there, looking into his eyes.

She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, brief and soft. When he opened his eyes hers were still shut, her dark lashed creating crescents on her alabaster cheeks. He pulled her against him suddenly, kissing her again.

"I love you," He whispered into her lips. A small cry broke from her lips and she pressed herself closer to his warmth and protection.

"I love you Caspian." She buried her head in his shoulder and they stayed that way for some time, locked in the intimate embrace, holding each other and forgetting about the fear for what the future would soon hold.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while, I've been traveling and I'm not always connected to the internet.

So there it is, Chapter 9, with a little more smut then chapter 8.

Please Review!


End file.
